In concern of cats
by madamkit
Summary: I dont own charmed, the cw does. Kt the cat tells it like it is. please read and reveiw. mwah xxx


I will love you always.

I watched the oldest Halliwell sister from my perch on the arm of the chair. She looked sad. Her eyes where down cast and she sighed now and then. A deep sigh, not the contented type, you understand, but the more painful type that comes from within, the type humans do when they want to realise some thing from deep inside them, feelings I presume.

I watched her as she lifted her coffee mug form the small table and took a sip, wincing as she realised it was stone cold, yeah i thought, its been there for over an hour. Prue put the mug back on the table and leaned back on the couch, there was that sigh again, long and deep and some what hurting. I crocked my head to the side trying to fathom out what had upset my best Halliwell sister tonight. The other two had gone out much later on in the day, the middle one, Piper had a some sort of club or what not, and the little one Phoebe was at the old book place studying for some thing or other.

You must understand that I love all the Halliwell sisters and I do my utmost best to protect them all and guild them all in the way of the Witch. But, well I suppose everything has its favs. Yes even house hold pets. And Prue had always been the one I liked the best. She always made sure I had food in my bowl and clean, cool water in my other bowl. She always made sure that my kitty litter tray was clean and that I was safe and happy. If it was left to the middle one Piper, I would stave to death. Oh please don't get me wrong, she is a sweetie and has never hurt me or anything, but she is always distracted with her white lighter lover Leo, Oh wait I mean husband. To really pay any attention to me at all. The little kitten, the youngest sister Phoebe I also like a lot, she always fusses over me, and I love that. But as for the practical things like you know, food and water, well she is a no go. Prue also fusses me, but only in the privacy of her sleep room or when the other kittens are not around. I think the reason for that is she doesn't want to seem weak in front of the other. You see, Prue has always been the strong sister of the litter, and well, petting the cat may seem weak, (I will never understand humans fully).

Anyway let me go on, I sat on the arm of the chair and watched Prue, she wiped a tear from her blue eyes and sniffled. That's it, I thought, time to make my move. I jumped silently from the arm of the chair and padded slowly over to the couch where the upset Prue was sitting, legs tucked up under her, head in her hands, totally sobbing. Something is very wrong, i thought. I placed my paws on her knee, and meowed softly. She didn't hear me, or if she did she didn't pay any attention to me. I pawed at her knee. Still no response. I frowned, (yes cats can make facial expressions', look closely at the family pet, you will see what I mean) and mewed louder. Prue looked down at me with sad, tear stained eyes.

"Not now Kit". She sniffed gently pushing me down.

Now any normal house cat, may have walked away at this point, tail in the air. But you see, I am not a normal house pet, I am a special breed of cat, I am a familiar. Anyhow, enough about me. I didn't walk away with my tail in the air; instead I jumped up on to couch and rubbed my head against Prues jeans. She had stopped sobbing now and was wiping at her wet eyes with the back of her hand, then rubbing the hand in her jeans. I rubbed her jeans too. Still no response. I mewed as i jumped onto her lap and began to purr. That got her. Works all the time you know. Her hand rested on my back as she began to gently stroke my soft fur. I purred louder. Just to let her know I loved her.

Now we cats tend to do this to the people we love the most in the world. You see, we do this to our mothers when we are kittens in the litter, still feeding on the milk of life. We pull out our claws and begin to move our paws in a rhythm on the person's leg on which we are sitting. Now some people hate this as I should imagine that it hurts a lot. Cats claws are always sharp, so doing this to a person's soft flesh, well you get the idea. So I extended my claws and began the dance on Prues lap.

"Ouch, Kit, that hurts". But she didn't push me down as the little Halliwell would have done, no, she laughed at me. And I looked at her and her smiling that lovely smile of hers. I continued to dance on her jeans and this time I purred at the same time. I felt Prues hands around my belly as she lifted me from her lap. I'm going back on the floor, I though a little disappointed that I hadn't really made my best Halliwell happy. But I didn't get thrown on the floor; instead I was hugged against Prues chest. She gently squeezed me and was cooing me with soft human sounds. I purred more into her ear, and she giggled as I licked the side of her face. Her laugh made me feel good. I had cheered her up after all. I still wondered why she was so sad in the first place.

As Prue put me back down onto her knees, my amber eyes caught the sight of a photograph in a small gold frame on the arm of the sofa. And in that photo was Andy. Prues only love and a very good man, I may add. He had passed over almost two years ago, in the house; a demon had killed him while he was trying to protect Prue and her litter. I knew that Prue blamed herself for his death, and I was the only one in the house that knew how much she missed him. Sometimes I would hear her cry in the night, and would leave my own basket in the hall by the stairs and squeeze into the gap in Prues door and snuggle up with her in her own basket. That always seemed to please her.

I heard her sigh again, but this time not the hurt sigh, the more, well something else sigh. I curled up on her lap as she stroked my head and closed my eyes. my job here was done.


End file.
